Accusations, Heartbreak, and a Few Odd Things
by Larien Surion
Summary: Squall slipped on a golf ball. Sorry, I can't really summarize without giving it all away. WARNING: sex, gender-bending, mention of certain parts of the anatomy, etc. SquallXCloud pairing


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters belong to their respective creator(s), and I'm just using them for my own, twisted amusement.

**Accusations, Heartbreak, and a Few Odd Things**

The sun shone in through the window, illuminating a rather pleasant scene. A youth with scruffy brown hair was sitting in his bed, reading a rather thick book. His brown eyes were working their way over the pages rather quickly, and he reached up to rub his finger over the scar that graced his nose. The youth was dressed in a white tank-top and black jeans, with two red belts criss-crossing over each other on his hips.

He looked over towards his door when he heard giggling and sighed. His father had probably had some girls over, again, and the maids were probably laughing over it. Putting his limited-edition Kingdom Hearts bookmark in his equally valuable book, he decided it was probably about time he went and practiced with his gunblade.

The prized weapon was always kept sharp, and he liked to keep his reflexes just as sharp. Balancing the blade on his shoulder, Squall Leonhart walked out into the yard. And slipped on a golf ball.

"Great. Can't that oaf of a father even clean up after himself?" Squall grumbled. He looked up, coming face-to-face with a pale hand lying palm-up in the grass. As he got up, he saw that the hand attached to a slender yet muscular arm, bare up to the shoulder, where a single pauldron rested, attached by a strap over a rather nice knit vest. The rest of the body was clothed in black pants that flared a little at the bottom and brown boots, but that wasn't what drew Squall's attention. It was the glittering mop of cornsilk blond hair that spread in a halo around the pale face.

Squall stood and looked around. Apparently, this wasn't the only person lying in the grass. There was another not that far away, lying face-down. Like the first, the person was dressed in black, but this one wore a trench-coat. Not much could be seen of this one, there was a **_LOT_** of silver hair splayed out everywhere.

His first impression was that they had tripped on the golf balls, same as him, but upon closer inspection, there wasn't any sign of them having fallen. In fact, the only golf ball around was the one Squall had slipped on. His second thought was that they had tried to sneak in, but that didn't fit, either. All the laser-traps on the walls were still active and none of the alarms had been tripped, so unless they could fly, there was no way for that to have happened.

The blonde shifted, and something caught Squall's eye. Two somethings, actually, and they were situated rather nicely on the other's chest.

"DAD! TWO OF YOUR HOOKERS FELL OUT THE WINDOW!"

Laguna looked out from his window three floors up. "Uh, Squall? I've never seen those two in my life. Ever."

Squall looked up and growled. "Just get your sorry ass down here, old man."

Laguna ran a hand through his black hair, wondering just _where_ Squall had gotten his attitude from. It wasn't like he'd had one growing up. Was it perhaps from his mother? Nah, she'd been a nice girl . . . of course, it also kinda mattered which girl it was that was Squall's mother. It had been hard to keep track of the girls after he'd gotten his desk-job. With a sigh, he headed down to where his impatient son waited.

"Like I said, never seen 'em." said Laguna.

The blond quite suddenly sat up and shouted several profanities that made both Squall and Laguna pale, despite not understanding a few of her words.

"Uh, hi." said Laguna. Suddenly, he felt an all-to-familiar shock of pain. "AH! Leg-cramp!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Hello, miss . . ?"

The blonde obviously wasn't paying attention, at least, not to Squall. She was looking, quite frightened, at the appendages on her front. Rather unabashedly, she felt her nether regions as well, only for her eyes to widen and her face to pale. "SEPHY!" she shrieked.

The silverette that had been rather closely examining the greenery pushed herself up, looked down, gasped, and seemed to re-adjust her cloak. She, too, also seemed to check her body for something, rather suddenly turning to glower at the blonde.

"What did you do to me?!" both women yelled at each other. They paused, seemingly shocked.

Squall was trying to suppress a nosebleed. The woman with silver hair wore _no_ shirt, but had two straps holding the pauldrons in place on her shoulders and that long trench coat. The coat had several buckles up the front, but only three were done up, leaving a nice view of the cleft of her breasts. She was wearing pants as well, and a pair of boots that rode up to her knees, all in black.

Laguna, having managed to suppress the leg cramp, looked at the two women. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have these . . . _these_!" the silverette said, indicating to her chest. "My perfect image is ruined!"

The blonde just sat there for a moment. Her chest wasn't as prominent as the other's, but still showed. She seemed to be contemplating something, then smiled. "Well, Tifa can't call me gay, now." she said, trying to stand. It was a little awkward, since she apparently had to allot for a shift in balance for a few things, and ended up catching herself on Squall.

Squall blinked a moment, then carefully held the woman at arm's length. Weather intentional or not, she'd just kissed him. It had felt nice, warm, and soft, but Squall was unsure and wanted to wait so he could sort out feelings first.

"I think it's a rather nice image." said Laguna. "You look lovely."

The silverette looked up at him. "Lovely? _Lovely?_"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"I am the embodiment of destruction and chaos!" the woman shrieked. "I'm supposed to instill terror into everyone that sees me!" As she said this, she stood, proving she was also the taller of the two women. "I am **_NOT_** supposed to be . . . what are you doing, Cloud?"

The blonde had walked over and was now doing up a fourth buckle on the 'embodiment of destruction's coat. "Your breast slipped out."

The silverette blinked, turning a few shades darker. "Why are you still cute?" she asked.

Cloud looked up at her. "The same reason you are still so beautiful, Sephiroth. The only thing different is that we're female." Cloud ran a few fingers through the silvery strands. "I will always find you beautiful." She looked up, her bright blue eyes meeting Sephiroth's ocean-green.

Sephiroth sighed, all her anger seemingly washed away by the younger and smaller female. "But what do I do now? We aren't even on Gaia, or at least our Gaia."

Squall felt his throat tightening, butterflies in his stomach, and a hardening in his crotch. The two women were lovely, but it was that blonde that had his full attention.

"Sephy, didn't you always want a family? Well . . ."

Sephiroth nodded. "True, but my relationship . . ."

"I know, same as me. Tifa called me all sorts of rude names because of it, but here, we can start over. No more destruction. No more lies. Just a new life, waiting for us."

Sephiroth nodded. "Cloud, thank you." She spotted Squall. "You'd better go take care of our younger host. He seems almost ready to tear his pants."

Cloud giggled. "Well, I did kiss him, already, but . . ."

"Go. I think the guy in the tacky-tourist shirt wants to talk to me, anyway."

Cloud smiled and walked back to Squall. She stepped close to the brunette and, in one rather swift motion, not only kissed Squall again, but grabbed his achingly hard erection through the confines of his pants.

Squall's only response was for his eyes to widen like saucers.

"You feel like you're about to burst." Cloud whispered in his ear. "Want to do this inside, or out here?"

Squall swallowed. There was no way he was going to let his father know he was inexperienced in the 'ways of romance', as the other man would put it. He took Cloud's hand (which was very soft, oddly enough), and practically dragged her down to his room.

Cloud giggled. By appearance alone, Squall was what she'd been searching for back in Midgar. He was young, strong, and not that bad to look at. His hands were slightly calloused from training with a weapon, but were gentle when they held her. The scar was rather attractive, too.

Squall barely managed to close the door before he found himself pushed against it, Cloud's mouth pressed firmly over his own. The woman seemed well versed in the ways of kissing, as she lightly nibbled on Squall's lower lip before managing to slip her tongue into his mouth and licking him.

"You taste good." Cloud grinned, pressing her hip against Squall's still-hard erection. She looked down. "That seems painful."

Squall could only gasp as she slid her hands under his shirt and slid upwards, feeling over his body. Her hands were lightly calloused; surely she wasn't the wielder of that mammoth weapon that she carried across her back? He winced when Cloud paused to pinch his nipples before sliding her hands out from under his clothes.

"What is it?" he asked, still a little shaken up.

Cloud looked him over. "Don't move." She removed the weapon from her back, holding the handle with one hand! "Just . . . don't breathe, either."

Squall's eyes widened as Cloud moved rather quickly. For a moment after, nothing happened. Then, his clothes fell off in strips, but there wasn't a single wound to his body.

Cloud grinned, leaning the sword against the wall. With a sly grin towards the stunned youth, she rather casually shed her clothes, tossing them aside with seemingly practiced grace. Wait a minute? Were those . . . boxer shorts?!

"What?" Cloud asked, kicking her underwear into the pile.

"Those are men's underwear." Squall said.

"Duh." said Cloud. "What, you didn't catch on when I had to check my body, or when I mentioned not being called a gay fruit anymore? I was a dude." She strutted over, swinging her hips in a rather sexy way. "So, this is going to be my first time, too, alright?"

"What do you mean, too?" Squall asked. His breath caught as Cloud knelt and began to caress his ever-hardening dick.

"You don't have any experience." Cloud replied. "I was the same way as you; confused, curious, and wanting so desperately to try it." She ran her tongue up Squall's shaft. "But I know only what it's like to be the bottom, and it's all I'll ever be. A woman can't penetrate a man, but she can make him feel like he's in heaven." That warm tongue stroked him again. "And that is enough to make me happy." Her lips closed over that hot length and gave a soft suck.

Squall bit back a moan and tried to keep from his first impulse; grabbing her head and skull-fucking her. He wanted to actually have sex with her, with this beautiful creature that was making him feel so damned good. He grunted, grabbing her hair and pulling her back.

Cloud looked up, worried that she'd done something wrong. That worry intensified when Squall tossed her onto the bed and pinned her down.

Squall licked his lips and crashed their mouths together, kissing her harshly. He quickly trailed his kisses down her throat, then flicked his tongue over her hard left nipple. Hearing her whimper, Squall sucked on it while trailing one hand to the other breast to play with her other nipple. He pinched, then grabbed that wonderful mound of flesh and squeezed, not roughly, but with enough force to make Cloud moan. Massaging her breast, his other hand wandered decidedly south, running his fingers over her slit.

"You're all wet." said Squall, somewhat amused. "You want this, don't you?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm not sure what to do, though." she admitted.

Squall smiled, licking across her neck to her jaw. "It's alright." he grinned. "I do."

Cloud shrieked as Squall thrust deep inside her, his huge dick filling her insides. She lay there, gasping for a moment, the feeling of Squall's manhood in a place she thought she'd never have feeling so wonderful she almost passed out. After a moment, she nodded for him to move.

That pleasurable feeling intensified as Squall began to move. He started at a slow rhythm, but Cloud's gasps and moans drove him to increase his speed. He loved that tight heat, that warm, slippery feeling of her insides. He felt her tightening up on him, and that beautiful heat was just too much. With a gasp and a moan, Squall cried out her name, cumming deep within her.

Panting, Squall collapsed over Cloud. It took him a moment before he was able to roll off her and lie on the bed beside her.

"Whew." breathed Cloud. She looked over at Squall and smiled. "You know, I never did ask your name."

Squall looked at her and smiled. "It's Squall."


End file.
